pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PK012: Camp Pikachu
|image =PokemonPikachu51.jpg |caption =The Pichu Brothers |directed by =Kunihiko Yuyama |produced by =Choji Yoshikawa, Yukako Matsusako, Takemoto Mori |written by =Yukiyoshi Ohashi |running time =22 minutes |budget =-- |japan =July 13, 2002 |united states =May 16, 2003 |home video japan =-- |home video united states =January 20, 2004 |rating japan =-- |rating united kingdom =-- |rating united states =G }} Camp Pikachu (Japanese ピカピカ星空キャンプ Pikapika Starry Sky Camp) is the 12th Pikachu short. In the United States, it was released on DVD along with the movie Pokémon Heroes. Plot The Pichu Brothers are riding on the roof of a train back to their hometown. When they hit a bag attached to a pole that was vacated by a Skarmory, Then they're sent flying into the air and into a tree where a Wynaut's eating berries. The weight of the branch eventually sends all three flying. Meanwhile, Pikachu and his friends are playing in the woods, chasing one another. The three airborne Pokémon land on Psyduck, and Pikachu is happy to be reunited with his old friends. Pikachu introduces his friends to the Pichu Brothers, and each says hello. The Pichu Brothers tell the others what happened on the train and that they need to find another one to get home. Then the group agrees and Wynaut will help them get to the train station. Along the way, the Pokémon have fun climbing rocks, eating fruit from the trees, and getting shot up a waterfall by Totodile's Water Gun. In another area, Meowth and Wobbuffet are in the middle of a tiring nature hike and are searching for the train station, only to get rolled down a steep hill. As the sun sets, the Pokémon amuse themselves by making shadow pictures on wall. Later, Cyndaquil uses its Flamethrower to light a campfire as a Duskull floats by. Then Pichu notices this and then he goes into the woods to investigate along with Wynaut. When Duskull reveals itself, Pichu was scared, but Wynaut reassures him that the Duskull's his friend. Then Pichu has an idea. As the other Pokémon enjoy the campfire, Pichu's poked by a stick and then he goes into the woods. Then Duskull plays tricks on him and when Pichu backs into it, it chases him back to Pikachu and the others. But it turns out that Pichu and Wynaut were playing a trick on him, but he laughs along with the others and watch Duskull when he floats away. Then all of a sudden, it starts to rain. Then a Pokémon holding a leaf as an umbrella flies towards the others, it's Volbeat. Then Pikachu asks if he knows a place where they can sleep, then the Volbeat leads them to an old water mill where they settle down for the night. Then Meowth and Wobbuffet are walking in the rain and then they get scared by Duskull. Then they arrive at the mill and then see Pikachu and the others fast asleep. but then Meowth trips and accidentally hits a switch that turns the mill's gears on, which wakes the others up. Then they try to save each other from being crushed in the chaos, and eventually Meowth and Wobbuffet blast off. To everyone's relief, Volbeat and Pikachu find the switch and then turn the machines off. The next morning after saying their goodbyes to Volbeat, the Pokémon follow the train tracks and then they found out that the train was about to leave the station. Then they coast down a hill on leaves as a quick means of transportation, then they hop on a train cart to try and catch up with the train. Then a group of Wynaut get it moving as Cyndaquil uses its Flamethrower to help the cart go faster. Pichu was able to make it onto the train, but Psyduck accidentally hits a switch that changes the cart's direction. As the cart flies into the air, Phanpy launches Pichu with help from Totodile's Water Gun, and reuniting him with his brother as Pikachu and the others land in haystacks. Then Meowth and Wobbuffet fall into the coal car after being dropped by Skarmory. As the train pulls away, the Pokémon wave goodbye to the Pichu Brothers. Then the narrator suggests that maybe one day, they can visit the Pichu Brothers in their city. Pokémon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Togepi (Misty's) *Cyndaquil (Ash's) *Totodile (Ash's) *Phanpy (Ash's) *Corsola (Misty's) *Psyduck (Misty's) *Meowth (Team Rocket's) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Pichu (Pichu Brothers) *Wynaut (multiple) *Duskull *Volbeat *Sudowoodo *Caterpie *Butterfree *Skiploom *Skarmory Trivia *The short marks the debuts of Volbeat and Duskull. *It also marks the return of the Pichu Brothers since Pikachu & Pichu. Category:Shorts Category:Anime Category:Pikachu Shorts